


The Sound of a Crescendo

by D_Willims



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about the Sound Four/Sound Five.</p><p>Latest: <i>Mark of the Beast</i>.  Orochimaru has sunk into Tayuya's very skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Tayuya  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** Orochimaru has sunk into Tayuya's very skin.  
>  **Prompt:** Week #7 "Erase" from Naruto Contest  
>  **Word Count:** 130

Nails dug into the nape of her neck, ripped into the fevered flesh of the curse seal. Drops of blood rolled over her shoulders, down her chest and back, into her hair. Hot water fell from the shower head, diluting the blood. It stung; she tilted her head down further to allow better access. She reached for a washcloth, soap and started to scrub.

The dark shadow of the curse seemed to live just below the surface of her skin, though. All black ice that curled around her muscles and bones, lived in her blood. It couldn't just be erased.

Tayuya shook with barely suppressed sobs as she ripped into the seal again. Somewhere, she knew Orochimaru was laughing at her. And she couldn't let him win, not this time.


End file.
